


Jam Sandwich

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beyond Birthday Being Creepy, Beyond Birthday loves his jam sandwhiches, Beyond likes to swear, Canon Compliant, Happy death day B!, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Past LxB, Short One Shot, Wammy's Era, wammy's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Beyond died as he was eating a jam sandwhich. Six years later, he gets his revenge on the one who interupted that sweet, sweet moment.L died eating Jello, six years later, he gets to tell Light who actually won in the war waging between them...
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Jam Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic in honor of B's Death day (Jam 21st 😉)
> 
> I can totally imagine Beyond holding an immortal grudge about not being able to finish his sandwich lol! I just really love the Wammy's House era and the LxB dynamic so thought I'd explore that a little bit too. 
> 
> Enjoy, BeyLaw fans ❤

The white walls and sterlie fucking air had long ceased to irritate him. Beyond Birthday wouldn't say he'd given up, per say, but he had an inkling he was soon to die anyway so what was the point in getting pissy about a few white walls? 

Jam, on the other hand... He flicked his eyes to the clock on the wall. It had been one hour and forty six minutes since he'd demanded a jam sandwich. Were they pressing the fucking strawberries themselves or something? 

"Hey!" He yelled loudly at the guard, the burnt skin on his jaw stretching painfully taut. "Where the fuck is my sandwhich?!"

The guard stared at him blankly. He supposed he should go and see if it had been prepared, the psycho's meds were crushed up into it. Not that Birthday didn't know that. He always made a point of giggling and commenting on the 'added extras' the guards so kindly gave him. 

"Jesus fucking wept, whose cock do I have to suck to get a goddamn jam sandwhich around here?!" Beyond wailed dramatically and collapsed back onto his bunk. He snickered as the guard's face tightened in disgust before he asked another guard on duty to go and get 'the freak's sandwich'

"Thank you, Darling" Beyond cooed, blowing 'Anthony Fallings' a little kiss. The guard's lip curled and he slammed the door behind him. Beyond rolled his eyes at the transparency of all these people. They were all so fucking normal it was tragic. What he wouldn't give to have L visit him today. At least with L he could have some stimulating conversation. Maybe a few petty insults and some vulgar jabs at how he wanted to bend him over his chair and sink his teeth (and his cock) into that pretty pale skin. 

Since the Kira case, L hadn't been able to visit as much as he used to which pissed Beyond off. He'd even told his darling Lawliet his numbers weren't looking so good just two months ago. 

And all L had done was say 'Hmm. Is that right?' and change the topic of conversation to how Beyond's art therapy was going. 

Bastard. 

'Oh, but I do love him though. Lovely, lovely Lawliet! Dead at just twenty five. What a tragedy. I wonder if he will miss me? Maybe we will meet up in heaven, my love! Kyahahaha!' 

Beyond smiled as the guard returned with his sandwich. 

"Fucking finally!" He snapped. "Wait until I see L again. Yes, I know this is his facility. I'm gonna complain about the lack of fucking service in this shithole, let me tell you! Ha! You look surprised? Well, buddy, when you were still knocking one out in mummy's basement I was giving it on the regular to the World's Greatest Detective! " Beyond crowed, his red eyes sparkling as the guard hastily shoved the sandwich through the bars of his cell and backed off. 

Beyond laughed as the guards cursed him for his 'salacious lies' and branded him insane. That was nothing new. He was insane, certifiably, infact. But he also always told the truth. It was one of the few things L had admitted he admired about him. 

When they'd been teenagers at Wammy's he and L had slept together. Numerous times. Before that old bastard Watari had stolen L away from him and L reached 18. Due to the year's difference in their ages, that meant L was finally able to leave Wammy's and gain his independence and authority as L without using Watari as a proxy. That meant L had left his childhood and him behind. 

Was it any wonder he snapped? Two months without a word of L and he had been at breaking point. He needed his fix. He needed to breath L in and run his fingertips over that ghostly skin once again. It wasn't just the sex either. Beyond missed the quiet moments when they would curl up together in the library and whisper about poetry and hopes and dreams before life shit on all of that too. 

The two years he and L had been lovers in Wammy's House were the only two years of his life he could genuinely say he was happy to be alive. He didn't care that death was coming for him. He'd lived his life with death hovering over his shoulder. He saw it wherever he looked. 

Beyond bit into his sandwich as the first pang of pain hit. 

He smiled and forced himself to chew and swallow his mouthful. He'd waited nearly two hours for the fucking sandwhich, he'd damn well finish his mouthful before he died! 

Beyond groaned and dropped the sandwich to the floor as his heart burned painfully in his chest. He smiled sardonically as he thought 'Well, at least this proves I have one!'

The guards crowded around and Beyond snarled at them with the last of his strength. One of them would find out for himself what death tasted like tomorrow. He closed his eyes and smiled as his heart stopped beating. 

Finally. Peace. 

**********************

Several hours after Beyond Birthday's death, L Lawliet was informed. 

He went pale and bit his lip, but other than those small expressions of grief and shock, held his composure. 

"Thank you for informing me" he mumbled into his phone. "Please have his body cremated and the ashes returned to myself as soon as possible"

"Understood, Sir"

L disconnected the call and stared down into his cup of lukewarm coffee. He sensed Watari's eyes on him but he didn't want to speak. He didn't want to do anything. 

Their last conversation echoed in his mind and he closed his eyes in grief. He would not survive Beyond long. Light Yagami was Kira and even if there was no physical proof to confirm it, he knew he was right. Light Yagami had just killed the only person on the planet who actually meant something to him. 

"Watari" L surprised himself by the roughness of his voice, "Get Roger on the phone. I want to arrange the burial of B's ashes at Wammy's house and… I believe it is time I chose my successor"

Watari nodded, surprised that L would suddenly bring that up. Perhaps Beyond's death had shaken him in the sense it had reminded him of his own mortality and the need to name his heir? 

'If I am to die soon, so be it. But Light won't win. My successor will achieve what I could not. He is an arrogant, petulant boy playing at god and one day, when he feels secure and begins to become complacent, Near will be waiting for him…'

After choosing Near as his successor and making it official, L surprised both Watari and Roger by announcing should he die during the Kira case he wanted to be cremated and his ashes to be buried with Beyond's. 

"But… why?" Watari had to ask once L had terminated the call. "Pardon my bluntness, Ryuzaki, but I thought the… closeness you had when you were teenagers was just a passing thing?"

L smiled bitterly. "No, Watari. When you fall in love with someone you love them no matter what" he picked up his laptop and quietly left the room. 

He had work to do. He'd find the time to mourn for Beyond later as he tried to type up the latest autopsy reports and slow, fat tears dripped down his face and onto the keyboard. 

'We can be together one day, Lawliet. Together in death!'

L squeezed his eyes shut. He hoped that was so… 

******************

Two months later, L died. 

He died with his suspicions confirmed when Light smirked down on him as his heart gave out. 

As his vision faded to white, L thought he heard a voice call his name. His real name. He was dying and yet he had never felt so at peace. Beyond was smiling down at him and his face was beautifully unscared like when they were boys. 

"Lawliet… It's okay, I'm here for you. You can let go now"

L closed his eyes and let go, content that Beyond had come for him in his last moments, just as he had always promised he would. 

Light frowned down at the Detective in his arms. He was unnerved by the secretive smile that played across his lips. Who smiled as they died? And why had he smiled in the first place?! 

Light pushed those unnerving thoughts aside and began to scream in panic. L was dead and he had everything to play for now. Let L keep that one last secret. Not like it mattered much. 

Or so he thought. 

*****************

Several weeks later, Roger received the news he'd been dreading. L and Watari were dead. Honoring L's wishes, he received the small urn of ashes and buried it with Beyond's beneath the oak tree at Wammy's graveyard. 

If he remembered correctly, that tree was the one in which L and B often sat under and read together when they were boys. 

They were together again now. He wished them peace neither had had during their short, tumultuous lives. 

He let out a soft sigh and summoned Near to his office. It was time to inform the new L of his duties. He would be tasked with avenging his late mentor and capturing Kira. A heavy burden for a boy of just 12 but one he knew L's successor could bare. L wouldn't have chosen him otherwise. 

Near accepted his new position with stoic sadness and immediately asked for all data concerning Kira's killings to be sent to him at once. 

Near looked out the window and let his eyes linger on the fresh earth and the small white rosebush that marked L's final resting place. "I will not fail you, L. I will catch Kira"

***************** 

Six years later, in the Yellowbox Warehouse, Near made good on his promise. 

His ingenuity and Light's own arrogant complacency had led to his downfall. L and B watched as Light snarled and writhed on the ground, exposed for the snake he was and littered with bullets. 

L smiled as Matsuda stormed over to put a final bullet in Light's head. 

"Too easy, Bro, let the Shinigami kill him. Oi! Write the fuckers name down, will ya?!" Beyond, seemingly content with giving a running commentary on the drama, giggled and waved at the Shinigami standing awkwardly in the background. Ryuk grinned at the two spirits and gave them a thumbs up. 

L rolled his eyes at Beyond but couldn't help but smile at his antics all the same. 

Light made his desperate dash for freedom and L and Beyond followed him to the abandoned, derelict building he would die in. 

"Fucker killed me while I was eating a jam sandwich!" Beyond muttered under his breath as he eagerly watched Light collapse halfway up a flight of stairs. 

L nibbled his thumb. "I was eating jello, I believe, when the heart attack struck. Not very considerate of him, was it?"

Beyond laughed in delight at that wonderfully dry sense of humor and pulled L into his arms. He kissed his eyebrows, his nose and then finally his lips. Death had brought reconciliation to them and the peace that they had both longed for. As spirits, they were free to come and go as they pleased. 

A freedom Light Yagami would never possess. Light clutched at his chest, young, handsome face screwing up in pain. 

L and Beyond smiled down on him and Light's breath caught in his throat as he saw them. 

Suddenly that creepy smile L had given him when he'd died made perfect sense. He'd given L what he wanted by killing him. He recognized the person next to L as Beyond Birthday and they were holding hands! 

"This won't happen for you, Light. When you die you will become nothing. Kira will become nothing. You have lost"

Light cried out in horror at L's gloating words and thrashed as the fire in his chest blazed through him. "No! L!" He reached for L's ankle, a pleading, desperate look in his eyes. "I don't want to die!"

Beyond snickered and stomped on Light's foot. "Tough luck, bitch, happens to us all! Don't go expecting sympathy of us considering you killed us you whiney little fuck"

Light spasmed once more, eyes locked on L's, and then he let out his last breath. L watched the light die from his eyes and smiled bitterly. 

Kira had become nothing but an empty shell and a memory he would always carry with him. That was the only immortality this 'god' could ever possess. 

"Beyond, I think it's time we crossed over into Mu" L murmured softly as the Task Force and Near's team stormed the warehouse to secure Kira's corpse. "There's nothing left to do here now"

Beyond pulled a face. "I guess we could. Would be cool to call Quillish an interfering old coot to his face again, but I kinda like lingering on Earth too…"

L took Beyond's hand in his. "Beyond. Do you realize spirits in Mu can have sex?"

Interest flashed in Beyond's eyes and his grin morphed into a leer. "Really?"

"Mm. And spirits can also eat there too. You could have that jam sandwich you've been bitching about for the last six years…" L added temptingly, knowing he'd won when Beyond licked his lips. 

"SOLD! Let's go to Mu!"

And so L and Beyond finally crossed over into the strange realm of Mu where all souls, equal in death, went. Death Note users forfeited the right to enter Mu the moment they wrote their first name down. Where Light had once believed he'd triumphed in killing L and B, he had actually lost. He had given them eternal life and himself eternal death. 

They lived a peaceful and happy existence and yes, Beyond got to eat nothing but jam sandwiches for the rest of his immeasurable days while Kira's name was slowly forgotten over time. Light Yagami ceased to exist in any mortals memory or heart within a century. 

In between eating gargantuan amounts of jam sandwiches, jello and other sweets, Beyond and L would make love and curl up together under an old oak tree, finally free to talk about hopes, dreams and poetry once more… 

In their defeat they had achieved a perfect, priceless victory that had given them the one thing they had always wanted:

The chance to be together. 

L closed his eyes as he felt Beyond's spindly fingers run through his hair. He smiled as he thought back to that day, centuries ago now by mortal standards, when Light had smiled down at him as he died. 

'Who's smiling now, Light?'


End file.
